


Something Borrowed, Something Black Widow

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Clint and Natasha's wedding day and everyone has turned up to wish them luck.</p><p>(Sorry, I'm rubbish at titles and summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pepper was woken at six in the morning by her four year old daughter jumping on her bed. She sent Olive back to bed and went back to her own. Then she saw the date. “Shit” she said. She shook Tony awake, “It’s today!” “It usually is, honey” her husband replied. “Tony” she said, warningly, “It’s today, Clint and Natasha’s wedding day, we have to meet them, and everyone else who’s in the wedding, at noon” “Pepper, it six in the morning, we’re probably gonna be fine.” “You’re right, I guess, but I do want to make sure we’re not late”, “Pepper just go back to sleep, it’ll be fine.”

Pepper complied, almost instantly. She then rewoke at 10, and almost had a panic attack. She threw breakfast in front of Tony and Olive despite their protests, tugged her daughter’s clothes on, ordered Tony to “just put a darn T-shirt on” (Olive was in the room at the time) and panickedly got dressed herself. Once they’d triple checked everything, (Yes, everyone had brushed their teeth. No, no one had forgotten to wear deodorant. No Pepper didn’t need their wedding clothes because Thor and Jane were holding everyone’s for safekeeping.) They set off amid cries of “But I don’t wanna go” from Tony and Olive “We have to go, you’re a groomsman, you’re the flower girl and I am the maid of honour” and arrived, miraculously early, at ten to twelve.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil awoke at six o'clock as well, but he felt very well rested (probably due, at least in part, to the fact that he had risen from slumber naturally, as opposed to having a small child bounce on his bed.) he looked over at Steve who was still fast asleep, he was beautiful when he was sleeping. Then again, he was always beautiful.

He shook Steve awake "Hey, Sleepy Head" Steve opened his eyes "What, what time is it?" he looked over at the alarm clock "Oh Phil, sweetheart, it's so early, can't you just let me go get back to sleep" "No, Steve, I can't, because it's Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff's big day, and I know that if either one of us falls asleep again we won't wake up until 10 and then we'll basically end up having to throw ourselves out the door. Now go and shower." Steve left for about 35 seconds and then poked his head round the bedroom door Aren't you going to join me?" he asked with a smile. Phil smirked and then followed him into the bathroom.

An hour later after one of the best showers of Phil's life they dragged on their clothes had breakfast (Cheerios, which in Phil's opinion tasted mildly like dry cat food, and in an unfortunate misunderstanding he had once tasted dry cat food, but it was one of the only things in the cupboard.) left the house and headed for the wedding.

I should probably mention at this point that, while the Stark family had a car, both Steve's and Phil's had been utterly totalled by The Hulk during a recent mission and they were forced to walk. They still arrived 20 minutes earlier, though, and had to wait around for everyone else (apart from Natasha and Clint who'd arrive at 11 because it was their wedding after all.)


End file.
